Angel! Angelo x Goth! Human! Reader
Loneliness. Loneliness is the only thing you have right now. Even if you have a thousands of friends, you still feel your loneliness. You were an intelligent child back then. And you were talented. Your parents, were proud of you, but now, they're upset. Your siblings were envious at your prizes and succesions. And they were also upset of your changes. It is not about someone who died, it is your realization. Realization of loneliness. They miss your normal style. In your adolescence, you were not inteliigent back then. your were bright, cheerful and happy-go-lucky turned into a spooky, ghoulish, and dark. Ever since you decided to be study more, because of you were tired of having low grades. And today, (M/D/Y), it's your parents' death anniversary, you came infront of their graves as a (type of Goth) wearing (gothic attire). You put a bouquet of (your parents' wedding flower). You fell in your knees, sobbing wildly. Your cheeks were now covered with mascara/ eyeliner. You stood up and started walking. You were walking directly at the graveyard's cathedral. The cathedral isn't far away, and it is even nearer to the tombs' of your parents. The weather sticks to the background; crows and ravens, squawking. Dark clouds, which appears to rain. Cold and misty, which reaches your (high/medium) length boots. As you came in, you sat at the very first row of the benches/chairs. You prayed and started to cry again. : "I will never let you fall : I'll stand up with you forever. : I'll be there for you through it all : Even if saving you sends me to heaven" You saw a tall man, wearing a formal attire, more onto goth. He was wearing a Nordic Cross hair clip holding his braid. A german cross attached in his necktie, and a spanish cross earing his right ear. Infront in the middle of the stage. "Hello." he smiled. You didn't replied. "It was me all the time, since you were born, your parents' death and today." he went near to you. He sat next to you, rubbing your back. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course." you replied. "Say it to me," he put an arm to your shoulder. Your head rested in his shoulder. "Cry, then cry. It's private, let your feelings out." he said. "My parents," you whimpered. "I miss them." you hugged him. And he hugged you back. "Not being rude," you broke out. "who are you?" you asked. "I'm Angelo." he replied. You placed your hand in his chest. "If you know all about me." you gasped. "Your guardian angel." he kissed your forehead. You quickly gazed at his features, you noticed that he have six-pack abs, but it wasn't easily noticed. And how sexy he is. He stood up offering a hand. "You want to dance?" he asked. You nodded and hold his hand. He brought you to the center of the stage. Like a formal dance, your left hand was in his shoulder, and his right hand was in your waist. He began to sing. You quickly realized the song, Lilium. You played it once in your piano. And you noticed how beautiful it was. It's too beyond angelic to his appearance. : Kyrie, Ignis Divine. Eleison : O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna, quam amoena : O castitatis Lilium He finished. He pressed his cold lips to your warm lips. He broke out, the kiss felt forever. He put his hands inside his pockets and escorted you outside. "Snow......" he took out his right hand. "Is it your first time?" you asked. "Probably." he replied. You continued to walk and you noticed that it wasn't your parents' grave. "Areeyah N. Bohemia." you read the tombstone. "She's a friend of mine." he explained. And he finally brought you to the gate. "Look," he started to blush. "I know this is forbiden but, I really love you, (y/n). Even if you cannot see me, I will be watching you. And I will appear mostly in your dreams." he bid farewell to you. You blushed redder than he is and you cried. You watched him vanished in snowflakes, leaving a feather behind. You picked it up, and kissed the tip of the feather. Ever since that day, you were still a goth, and the good thing is, you never felt loneliness. Hello, it's me , Kako Shorai ^w^. It is the very first X Reader series. I hope you like it :). Angelo sang Your Guardian Angel, by Red Suit Apparatus. I made it in 3/25-26/14. I was inspired by Tears of an Angel Sweden x Reader, In an arms of an Angel Norway x Reader 1-2, Shattered Glass/ Other side of the Glass Angel! England x Reader, Hades! Canada x Goth! Reader, Naga! England x Gothic! Teen! Reader, Realize Norway x Vampire! Reader, and Sick! Norway x Reader. Category:Fanfic Category:Request